


The Littlest Winchester

by AllannaStone



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Family, Other, RPF, Supernatural Ficlet, little Winchester sister, real people ficlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Rosie Addams plays Elizabeth Winchester, little sister to hunters Dean and Sam Winchester on the hit TV show Supernatural. Follow her on panels, comic conventions, press coverage and getting chased by paparazzi as she navigates the life of being famous. SERIES OF ONE SHOTS!!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Littlest Winchester

“Excuse me, ma’am, but are you Lily?”

Lily Addams looked up from her book, shielding her eyes from the harsh sunlight. She found herself having to crane her neck to see the faces of the two gentlemen who had approached her. She tucked her book away back into her bag and stood up, leaning against the tree that she had been reading under.

“Yes, that is me,” she answered, her Romanian accent soft and delicate. “And you are Jared and Jensen, _da_?”

“Yes ma’am, that’s us,” the taller of the two smiled, glancing around at the playground, which was full of energetic kids running around and screaming. “And where is Rose?”

“Right here!” Something popped out of the tree, swinging upside down on a branch and almost cracked Jensen in the nose. “Jeepers! Are you alright, mister?”

“I’m fine,” Jensen said, biting back laughter. Jared on the other hand, erupted into a full out belly roar.

“Do you like Harry Potter?” was Rose’s next innocent question. She jumped from her perch and landed next to her mom, clutching a battered copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as she waited for an answer.

“I’ve skimmed through the first book,” Jensen answered, shrugging his shoulders. Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say, as how Rose began to lecture him all about the World of Harry Potter, leaving Jared and Lily to talk.

“… and then there’s Malfoy, who’s a jerk; he’s a pureblood and he thinks he’s above Hermione, despite the fact that she’s so much more smarter than he is. Oh and Hagrid- he has a big dog named Fang- he had a baby dragon in the first book, though he had to part ways as how it’s against the law to keep a dragon as a pet. And-”

“Alright Rosie, that’s enough- stop talking poor Jensen’s ear off,” Lily lightly scolded her daughter.

“How old are you, kid?” Jensen cut in, curious as to how old his costar was.

“Seven,” Rosie answered, going into a handstand. “How old are you?”

Lily groaned and rolled her eyes at her daughter’s endless questions. Jared bit his lip to keep from laughing again.

“I am exactly twenty years older then you,” he answered her, his face straight.

“Wowzers, you’re old!” Rosie’s eyes bugged out.

“Rosemary Anne Addams!” Lily gasped in horror as Jensen’s façade broke. “Apologize at once!”

“I’m sorry Mr. Jensen, but it’s true,” Rosie shrugged shamelessly, tucking her book under her arm.

“Jesus Christ, I hope I never have kids,” Jensen muttered loudly, getting a rather loud wheeze from Jared.

“I’ll remember that, Jens,” Jared chortled, leaning up against the tree to better support himself.

“Wow, you’re tall,” Rose was quick to redirect her attention.

“I’m like six- five,” he answered her, squatting so that they were more at eye level with each other.

“Chris is six- three,” Rose was quick to offer up the information before beginning to do cartwheels around the base of the tree.

“Who’s Chris?” Jensen asked.

“My big brother- he’s serving overseas so I don’t see him much,” Rose answered. “We write letters!”

“He’s from my husband’s first marriage,” Lily chuckled. “They were always so close, despite the twelve year age difference. She would cahoot him into playing dress up with her and one time when he had some friends over, got them all to join in on a spontaneous tea party.”

The two men chuckled as Rosie stopped her acrobatics to look up at them.

“Wow, you’re tiny,” Jared blinked a few times.

“And…?” Rosie sassed him, clearly not impressed by his observation.

It was now Jensen’s time to loudly laugh at the little spitfire’s unamused words.

“And I just want to protect you from the evils of the world,” Jensen quickly added.

“Well, I just want to put you into my pocket, cute little teddy bear,” Jared added in, a fond smile on his face.

“I’ll think about it,” Rosie didn’t even bat an eye before her stomach rumbled. “Shut up, you.”

Jared and Jensen both broke out into a fresh peal of laughter while Lily rolled her eyes once again.

“I packed a lunch for you, _arahidă_ ,” Lily told her daughter.

“ _Arahidă_?” Jared wrinkled his nose at the nickname. ”What does _arahidă_ mean?”

“It’s Romanian for…” Lily paused, struggling to find the right word. “The treat that elephants eat.”

Jared and Jensen looked at each other with confusement on their faces.

“My daughter loves it on her sandwiches,” she continued on.

“Peanut,” Jensen grinned. “That’s adorable!”

“And mama is the only one who can call me that,” Rose called from around a mouthful of food. “If you call me _arahidă_ , I’ll paint your toenails.”

Jared and Jensen couldn’t help the fearful looks on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Arahidă ~ peanut


End file.
